1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor for detecting a received electromagnetic wave such as an optical sensor, a solar cell, or an X-ray sensor.
The present invention also relates to a non-flat image pickup device.
2. Related Background Art
The development of a thin film transistor (TFT) using an oxide semiconductor thin film containing ZnO has been vigorously conducted (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-298062).
The thin film can be formed at a low temperature, and is transparent with respect to visible light. Accordingly, a flexible and transparent TFT can be formed on a substrate such as a plastic plate or a film. In addition, attempts have been made to use ZnO for an optical sensor and a solar cell.
Meanwhile, there are tubes that are complicatedly laid in an atomic power plant or the like.
In addition, much cost and time have been spent for inspecting the corroded states and the like of the tubes. Therefore, a non-flat X-ray imager (image pickup device) that can be inserted into a gap between the complicated tubes has been desired.
In the medical field, at present, a large burden has been applied to a patient in X-ray diagnosis by means of mammography or the like. A non-flat X-ray imager as means for X-ray diagnosis imposing a reduced burden to a patient has been desired.
A non-flat imager is generally constituted by a thin film transistor and an X-ray sensor. The thin film transistor (TFT) is a three-terminal device equipped with a gate terminal, a source terminal, and a drain terminal. The TFT is combined with a sensor to be used as a switch for selecting a sensor or as an amplifier.
A more flexible one having better performance has been requested as a sensor for detecting an electromagnetic wave or a non-flat X-ray image pickup device.